The Sixth Sick Sheik’s Sheep’s Sick
by Sara Loui
Summary: There are no words to describe. Imagine them at Jack’s cabin, on a downtime, chilling in front of a roaring fire. Jack is trying to get Tealc to have a game of truth or dare. R&R plz


Disclaimer - DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
I cant believe I put in such a serious disclaimer after writing what I've wrote.  
  
There are no words to describe. Imagine them at Jack's cabin, on a downtime, chilling in front of a roaring fire. Jack is trying to get Tealc to have a game of truth or dare. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sixth Sick Sheik's Sheep's Sick  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh come on Tealc, you gotta say it"  
  
"I do not see the point in the game O'Neill"  
  
"It's a dare Teal'c, you chose dare and I'm daring you to say it ten times without a mistake or else"  
  
"Or else what O'Neill?"  
  
"Or else I'll make you lick your elbow"  
  
"Why would I want to lick my elbow?"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud"  
  
Sam smiled and snuggled into the sofa, hugging a cushion to her chest. Jonas had his nose buried in a book; Daniel was looking on amused as Tealc left Jack exasperated.  
  
"Title 14, Section 1211 of the Code of Federal Regulations, implemented on July 16, 1969, make it illegal for U.S. citizens to have any contact with extra terrestrials or their vehicles?" mumbled Jonas from behind a page  
  
"Jonas what on earth are you reading?" asked Sam from across the sofa  
  
"The code of Federal regulations"  
  
"Duh" muttered Jack, shooting Tealc a look, wondering if the Jaffa would rise to the challenge.  
  
"How about twenty questions" said Daniel  
  
"Ok me first, Tealc first question is to you. Would you please say it?"  
  
Daniel groaned.  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
Tealc rose an eyebrow.  
  
"I see no reason for my saying it O'Neill"  
  
"Because it's fun Tealc, F U N"  
  
Sam reached over and plucked the regulations from Jonas, he really needed to be more sociable.  
  
"Why doesn't Jonas say it?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"There has got to be more to do in this place Jack"  
  
"We are in the middle of nowhere Daniel, I come for the fish"  
  
Jonas pulled out another book from by his side named 'Weird and Wonderful facts'  
  
"Jonas we need to find you some interesting reading matter"  
  
"Hey this is interesting"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"No really, for instance did you know neither rats or horses can vomit"  
  
This time Sam groaned.  
  
"No supper for me thanks Jack"  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes.  
  
Tealc looked impressed.  
  
"It doesn't say that," said Sam, taking the book from Jonas and looking for herself.  
  
Jonas grinned and looked over to her.  
  
"Ok so it does say that." Said Sam reading through the lists  
  
"Read another one" grinned Jack  
  
"A duck's quack doesn't echo, and no one knows why."  
  
"No way"  
  
"That can't be true"  
  
"How do people find these things out?"  
  
"I imagine they stand in a cave with a duck and wait for it to quack Daniel Jackson"  
  
"Fell into that one Space monkey"  
  
Sam folded the book and glanced around at her friends, looking slightly ill from some of the facts.  
  
"Anyone else know any interesting facts?"  
  
"Oh I got one. 23% of all photocopier faults worldwide are caused by people sitting on them and photocopying their butts."  
  
"Only you would ever know such a thing Jack"  
  
"What Ferretti told me"?  
  
"And WHY on earth would he know that?"  
  
"In every episode of Seinfeld there is a superman"  
  
"Nice try big guy"  
  
"It is the truth O'Neill, I am a fan of the show, and in every episode I have seen a superman in some form or other"  
  
Daniel chuckled.  
  
Sam hugged her cushion.  
  
Jack's brow furrowed.  
  
Jonas fell off the edge of the sofa.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" asked Daniel dodging the falling body"  
  
"I just can't do it"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Lick my elbow"  
  
Daniel, Sam and Jack exploded into laughter.  
  
"That's because it's impossible to lick your elbow twit"  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Hey there's a weird fact for ya"  
  
"Bring it on space monkey"  
  
"A pregnant goldfish is called a twit"  
  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
  
"I have my sources"  
  
"You are a sad strange little man"  
  
"Your turn Sam, you gotta have something"  
  
"Um ok, Rats multiply so quickly that in 18 months, two rats could have over million descendants"  
  
"Well that's just darn scary"  
  
Tealc took the book from the arm of the sofa where Sam had rested it and opened it at a page.  
  
"In the course of an average lifetime you will, while sleeping, eat 70 assorted insects and 10 spiders"  
  
The group looked worried.  
  
"I think that's everyone for no supper tonight"  
  
"Ok lets change the subject. I think Sam should say it"  
  
"Why don't you say it Jack?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"The hardest tongue twister in the English language"  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Now you've gotta say it"  
  
"Well why don't you tell him it Sam"  
  
"Because you started it Jack"  
  
"Daniel you tell him it"  
  
"Why do I have to tell him it? It was your idea"  
  
Tealc sighed.  
  
"The Sixth Sick Sheik's Sheep's Sick"  
  
Jack, Sam and Daniel looked impressed. Tealc grinned to himself. Jonas frowned and reached for another book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have no idea what it's about so don't ask. It was a answer to a challenge I found from years gone by, I was bored, couldn't sleep, it's what I came up with. I hope it kept you amused.  
  
1. It is impossible to lick your elbow. 2. A pregnant goldfish is called a twit. 3. Rats and horses can't vomit. 4. The "sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick" is said to be the toughest tongue twister in the English language. 5. Rats multiply so quickly that in 18 months, two rats could have over million descendants. 6. If the government has no knowledge of aliens, then why does Title 14, Section 1211 of the Code of Federal Regulations, implemented on July 16, 1969, make it illegal for U.S. citizens to have any contact with extra terrestrials or their vehicles? 7. In every episode of Seinfeld, there is a Superman somewhere. 8. 23% of all photocopier faults worldwide are caused by people sitting on them and photocopying their butts. 9. In the course of an average lifetime you will, while sleeping, eat 70 assorted insects and 10 spiders. 10. A duck's quack doesn't echo, and no one knows why. 


End file.
